A Night at the Theater
by SandraD
Summary: Answer to S/X sex in an unusual place challenge on Nummytreats


Author's Note: For Nemi...  
  
*******S~X********  
  
"I swear to all that is unholy, I will never listen to you again!"  
  
"Spike, come on! How was I supposed to know visiting Deadboy during our vacation would end like this!!  
  
"How 'bout , 'cause I bloody well TOLD you it was gonna happen!?"  
  
"Shhh! Lower your voice! We're supposed to be all covert right now." Xander rolled his eyes heavenward before turning back toward the unhappy blonde. "Fine! You were right! Satisfied?"  
  
"About time you realized it, isn't it?" Spike stuck his lip out into the pout he knew his lover could never resist. "Just wanted you all to myself for a little while, luv. Finally got you away from slutty and the gang and now we're stuck doing recon for the great poofter himself!"  
  
The brunette edged his way toward Spike on the narrow walkway. "I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you somehow."  
  
"Promise?" Just a little more lip.  
  
"Guh! Yes! Now put that thing away before I'm tempted to screw up the whole mission by taking you right here."  
  
Gotcha!  
  
"Take me here, pet? Never knew you liked theater that much!" The vampire ran his fingers over his lover's chest and down toward the already hardening cock hiding behind a pair of baggy cargo pants.  
  
"Spike!" Xander quickly looked around to take in their surroundings. "Aw fuck it!"  
  
"No, luv, fuck me."  
  
And then it was a mad rush. Hands everywhere. Clothes being pulled down and pushed aside. Lips and tongues battling for control. A quick lick. A fleeting touch. A harsh grip on hard flesh. And finally. the sweet bliss of hot, tight ass around thick, hard cock.  
  
"God. yes!" Barely a whisper from Xander trying to make sure they were not caught. Thrusting back and neary dying of pleasure from the friction against his prostate. "Spike.Fuck!"  
  
"Mmm yeah, Xan. feel so good. Bloody hell you've got a great ass!"  
  
A few more quick thrusts and then. heaven. Or as close as either man was likely to ever see.  
  
"I cannot believe we just did that!" Xander was trying to control his breathing while pulling up his pants and staightening his shirt.  
  
"Fuckin' unbelievable rush, wasn't it?" Spike leaned over and kissed the mortal gently. "Not knowing if some one is gonna look up and spot us goin' at it."  
  
Xander smiled and pulled his lover close to him. "My sex life was so boring before I found you. I love you, Spike."  
  
"Love you too, Nummy."  
  
As the couple held on to each other, basking in the love and sexual satisfaction that surrounded them, the support on which they were standing began to shake.  
  
"Umm.Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"This is not good!"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and grasped on to the hand rails as the floor dropped out from under them.  
  
"Aaagh!"  
  
"Bloody fucking hell!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The sound of feet rushing up to them. Shouts to call 911. Hands checking for broken bones.  
  
A female voice. A very pissed female voice.  
  
"Xander? Spike?!"  
  
"Uh. hiya Cordy."  
  
"How ya doing Princess?"  
  
"What the *hell* are you two doing here?!"  
  
"Would you believe that we just wanted to see if any famous people were going to be here?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell, Xan." Cordelia helped the men to their feet and, after reassuring her castmates that the couple was okay, ushered them to her dressing room. "Now, tell me what's really going on?"  
  
"Promise not to be too angry?" Xander had felt 'the wrath of the Prom Queen' before and he was hoping to avoid it at all costs.  
  
"Xander." There was the look. The boy wilted and hid behind his lover.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! The gel-king just wanted us to watch you and make sure no up and coming young actor tried to horn in on his precious princess."  
  
And there was the vein. The one that stood out ever-so-slightly from the seer's temple when she had reached her limit.  
  
"You go back and tell Angel that if I EVER find out he has sent spies out to check up on me again, I'll.. I'll toss his ass on the couch for the next month!!!"  
  
Backing toward the door, Xander stuttered, "S.sure Cordy. No more spying. Couch. A whole month. We'll make sure to tell him!"  
  
Grabbing his lover by the arm, Xander made for a hasty retreat.  
  
"Oh. and boys?"  
  
Both stopped dead in their tracks and peered over their shouders.  
  
"Yeah Princess?" Even Spike was a little scared of Cordelia.  
  
"Don't even *think* you two are off the hook." The young seer/actress smirked at the men before her. "You will have to pay for that catwalk you wrecked."  
  
END  
  
Author's Note 3: God, I miss being in the theater biz! 


End file.
